


Matching Words

by WaterWolf600



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterWolf600/pseuds/WaterWolf600
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Soulmate AU | Suigetsu x Reader | Modern One-shot]</p>
<p>When [Name] [Surname] loses a so-called soulmate, only to find that he hadn't been her destined one as he speaks his final words to her. The girl goes into a state of shock and refuses to believe that there is one that will fit her puzzle piece. But when a particular walks into her life, everything in her world flips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matching Words

_Instead of your soulmate's first words written on your skin, it is your soulmate's last words written on your skin instead, so you won't know it's them until they are lost_   
  


* * *

  
**"I'll see you on the other side."** [Random Naruto Male] cracked a small smile despite the situation. The male then closed his eyes and the beeping that occurred from the machine next to him slowly ceased to sound anymore.  
 _ **"No, no, no."**_ [Name] muttered the same words over and over again. The girl knew what had just happened. Quickly pulling up her long sleeves so that she could inspect the seemingly-tattooed words on her arm.   
 _Oops... I'm sorry [Name]._ Those words were the words that caused her so much sorrow. Tears dripped slowly from her cheeks as [Name] bent her head at the deceased male in front of her.  
 **"I'm sorry [Random Naruto Male], you weren't the one."** the girl whispered to him, before trudging away sadly.

~~~

  
It was painfully obvious to [Name]'s friends that her heart and soul itself was shattered by the death of [Random Naruto Male]. They had understood that it was painful as most soulmates weren't found in the world. Soulmates rarely found each other knowingly at first. [Name] and [Random Naruto Male] were very much convinced the two fit together and their life together was going on the right track, until [Random Naruto Male] died. On his arm was the simple word ' _goodbye_.' [Name] knew it wasn't like her to just say one word if the two were separated, but she knew that any situation could take either [Random Naruto Male] or her away from each other. The words on [Name]'s arm seemed to also be quite in character, but the two words didn't seem to go together. [Name] and [Random Naruto Male] had simply brushed it off and assumed the silly pair was just joking around. 

As [Name] thought more and more, the girl got a lot more stressed and upset. Questions that she wouldn't have thought about flitted in and out of her mind. Who was the poor soul who was [Random Naruto Male]'s matching puzzle piece? What about her? Who  _was_ her destined one? Her friends had told her that the only thing for [Name] to do was to keep on moving in life.

~~~

  
It was a dark and gloomy day when [Name] had decided to go out. Dark thunderclouds were starting to form in the sky, but the girl didn't care. It had been two months since [Random Naruto Male] died, yet [Name] didn't wish to move on and simply forget about him. The girl was just walking around the many streets of [Town/City Name] when it started to rain. Yet, [Name] kept on walking.  
 **"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be out about at this weather and time~'** A voice behind her spoke. [Name] was quite startled. The [hair colour]-ette turned around and was met by a taller white-haired male who seemed around her age. [Name] frowned slightly at the height difference. She had never liked being shorter than most others her age.  
 **"And who are you to meddle in my business?"** [Name] retorted back.  
 **"Feisty as well,  I see."**  
 **"If you've finished talking to me, then do scram."** [Name] replied bitterly. The other male smirked and [Name] turned around and walked away.

Over the next few weeks, where ever [Name] went in public, the man would usually be there. Each time, he would strike up a nearly-one sided conversation with him talking half the time and [Name] listening in, interjecting something once in a while. After one week, the two had learnt a considerable amount about each other. Most importantly, their names.  
 **"I know I should've asked, but what _is_ your name?"  
"[Name]."  
"Wait, [Name] as in [Name] [Last Name]?!"  
"Yeah?" **[Name] was quite confused as to why he would ask and how he would know her last name right off the bat.  **"Why do you ask?"** Instead of answering right away, the male buried his head in his hands.  
 **"That explains everything."  
"What does?" **[Name] questioned. The male lifted his head and looked at [Name] in the eyes.  
 **"I knew [Random Naruto Male]."** [Name]'s breathe hitched in her throat as the name was mentioned. Tears gradually began to pool in the female's eyes. The male wasn't too sure on what to do. Crying females weren't exactly something he dealt with on a daily basis.  
 **"Umm... I'm Suigetsu...?"** Suigetsu said, hoping to calm the girl down. Suigetsu knew never to mention [Random Naruto Male] in front of her later on.

~~~

  
Suigetsu muttered a small curse as the female next to him hit him on the head. Quite many months had since the two first met. The two were dating, though it was hard for [Name] to admit it to others as she felt guilty for seemingly moving onto another male after [Random Naruto Male]'s death. [Name] had learnt that the words on Suigetsu's arm was something that he supposed [Name] would say:  _No, no! Sui, don't leave me!_ To [Name], it seemed like something heart-breaking would happen. Apparently, Suigetsu hadn't met his destined one yet. Once the girl heard that, [Name] felt deeply sorry for the poor soulmate in the future as the words seemed something heart-wrenching was to happen to one side of the soulmate.

Suigetsu merely snorted at [Name]'s words when he read them.  
 **"Well, that's to the point."** Suigetsu merely said.   
 **"But I don't want them to..."** [Name] had muttered softly, going over any sort of possibilities that she could imagine losing her soulmate like that. It had to be death, right? 

  
~~~

  
**"I might as well... You know."**  
 **"Suigetsu!" No!"** [Name] was back in square one. Suigetsu's health had been declining rapidly over the past few weeks. After much convincing, [Name] had managed to usher Suigetsu to the hospital. Her heart broke as the bomb was dropped - Suigetsu had [random dangerous disease]. The beeping from the machine was slowing down. Suigetsu cracked a smile.  
 **"[Name], I'm sorry."  
"Sui..." **Tears were starting to form in [Name]'s eyes. The girl attempted to smile back and lightly punched Suigetsu's shoulder.  
 **"Oops... I'm sorry [Name]."** [Name] had been so distraught with Suigetsu dying that she forgot all about soulmates. That was when the tears really fell. All the pieces fell together in [Name]'s mind.   
 _ **"No, no! Sui, don't leave me!"**_ [Name] called desperately, but it was a vain attempt. The beeping gradually slowed and at last, stopped.  
 **** _"No! Suigetsu!"_ [Name] had just lost her soulmate in the same way she lost the one who unknowingly put the two puzzle pieces together.


End file.
